Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a charging of implantable medical devices.
Related Art
Medical devices having one or more implantable components, generally referred to herein as implantable medical devices, have provided a wide range of therapeutic benefits to recipients over recent decades. In particular, partially or fully-implantable medical devices such as hearing prostheses (e.g., bone conduction devices, mechanical stimulators, cochlear implants, etc.), implantable pacemakers, defibrillators, functional electrical stimulation devices, and other implantable medical devices, have been successful in performing lifesaving and/or lifestyle enhancement functions for a number of years.
The types of implantable medical devices and the ranges of functions performed thereby have increased over the years. For example, many implantable medical devices now often include one or more instruments, apparatus, sensors, processors, controllers or other functional mechanical or electrical components that are permanently or temporarily implanted in a recipient. These functional components perform diagnosis, prevention, monitoring, treatment or management of a disease or injury or symptom thereof, or are employed to investigate, replace or modify the anatomy or a physiological process. Many of these functional components utilize power and/or data received from external components that are part of, or operate in conjunction with, the implantable medical device.